Joy Ride
Episode Information= Joy Ride is episode 19b of season 3 of Kuu Kuu Harajuku. Summary When R.O.D. gets a hard drive malfunction and is temporarily unable to drive the Tour Bus, Baby is eager to replace him as the bus driver. While Baby is practicing her driving skills, the rest of HJ5 and the Tour Bus are driven away by an returning enemy seeking revenge for his past defeats. Characters Main *G *Love *Angel *Music *Baby *Rudie *R.O.D. Major *Bertrand Plot Quotes Rudie: Now remember, when we get to Bottomless Canyon Stadium, the most important thing is, don’t fall into the Bottomless Canyon. Love: You really think you need to remind us of that? Baby (writing note): Don’t….fall….in. Love: Yep, that’s what I thought, CPU flu. ROD: Nonsense, I’ll be fine if you all stop spinning. Angel: We’re not spinning ROD. ROD: Oh dear. Rudie: We need to catch up. Try not stepping on the brake so much. Baby: But I don’t want the brake pedal to feel left out. Good job brake, your turn gas. Rudie groans and facepalms. Trivia *The title of this episode is a reference to joy riding, recklessly driving a vehicle around for fun. *Under the laws of driving, a newly licensed driver such as Baby would never be allowed to drive a vehicle in the Tour Bus weight category, as it requires at least 10 years of practical experience with vehicles leading up to this weight class. Goofs |-| Gallery= Screenshots PreppingTheTourBusJY.png|Preparing the tour bus for the concert today. WaitingForGearToBePackedJR.png|Waiting for all their concert equipment to be stowed away. RnoFallJR.png|Rudie warning the band about the danger of Bottomless Canyon. LnotNeedJR.png|Love thinks the warning is not needed. BnoteJR.png|Baby writing note to remember the warning. AquestionJR.png|Angel wants to know who their new roadie is. ThisIsRandyJR.png|His name is Randy and he really enjoys his job, just listen to him laughing. RODunwell02JR.png|ROD isn’t feeling well. MconcernedRODaboutJR.png|Music asking about ROD’s health. LdiagnosticRODforJR.png|Love running a diagnostic on ROD. NewDriverNeededJR.png|We need a replacement driver for the tour bus. BTourBusDriverJR.png|Baby volunteering to be the replacement tour bus driver. GquestionJR.png|G wants to know if Baby has any driving experience. BdreamJR.png|Baby really wants to drive the Tour Bus. LreminderJR.png|Remember what happened when you tried to drive a shopping cart? BscJR.png|Baby playing with the shopping cart. SupermarketBeforeJR.png|Supermarket before Baby crashes into the walls. SupermarketAfterJR.png|Baby broke the Supermarket. BlicensedDriverJR.png|Baby just got her driver’s license. NoConfidenceJR.png|The girls are uncertain if they should let Baby drive the Tour Bus. BcarJR.png|Baby’s car. Bpcc02JR.png|Baby crashes into a parked car. BPCCOopsJR.png|Oops. GmorePractice02JR.png|G thinks Baby needs more practice before they let her drive the Tour Bus. LconcernedBDrivingJR.png|Love doesn’t want Baby to drive the Tour Bus. MlotMorePracticeJR.png|Baby will need a lot more practice before we let her drive the Tour Bus. MLttsb02JR.png|Music and Love wondering why the seatbelts activated by themselves. GAttbJR.png|I always say with belts, if it’s too tight, it’s not right, and this is really not right. BtbdJR.png|Randy the roadie really is: BertandJR05.png|Bertrand the evil smartphone! MohGreatJR.png|Great, the evil smartphone is back. MyNameIsBertrandJR.png|My name is Bertrand! LwhatJR.png|What do you want?! BertrandRideJR.png|To drop the Tour Bus in Bottomless Canyon with you inside! LwBdriveJR.png|Does anyone else kinda wish Baby was driving right now? RsafetyBcarJR.png|Rudie safety proofing Baby’s car. SafetyTestJR.png|Testing the protective pillow. FeatherExplosionJR.png|The pillow explodes. RTourBusWhoJR.png|Baby and Rudie wondering who is driving the Tour Bus. BTBBadDriverJR.png|Baby thinks whomever it is, they’re a bad driver. RctsJR.png|Rudie discovering Baby’s car is a little bit too small for him. BertrandTextingDrivingJR.png|Bertrand texting and driving. GdrivingRulesJR.png|G listing all the driving rules Bertrand is breaking…..and calling him stupid. BertrandIdontCareJR.png|Bertrand doesn’t care about rules because he is evil. TourBusDrivingUnderwaterJR.png|Tour Bus driving underwater. BertrandBouncingJR.png|Bertrand discovering he should have listened to G. GtoldYouSoJR.png|G is smug about being proven right and tells him so. TBrampJumpJR.png|Tour Bus rampjumping TBcanyonJumpJR.png|over a canyon. TBbusJumpJR.png|Tour Bus jumping other buses. TBrofJumpJR.png|Okay, who set up all these stunts in advance? BertrandNoLikesJR.png|Bertrand is disappointed his social media posts aren’t getting any Likes. LoveStrategyJR.png|Love just noticed Bertrand’s weakness: BertrandBatteryStatusJR.png|His battery is using up power faster. LGtauntingJR.png|Love and G taunting Bertrand. RtauntingBertrandJR.png|Rudie taunting Bertrand. BdrivingReverseJR.png| BottomlessCanyonStadiumJR.png|Bottomless Canyon Stadium. BstopsTourBusJR.png|Baby’s car stops the Tour Bus from moving forward. BcarOnStageJR.png|Baby driving her car onto the stage…..and over the microphones. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes |-| Transcript=